Medical images of bone structures in the human body are useful in a wide variety of applications, such as evaluating injuries and for pre-surgical planning. Computed tomography is the most prevalent technique for imaging bone by detecting interactions between ionizing radiation (e.g., x-rays) passed through the body and tissue structures within the body. Recently, other imaging techniques, such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), that do not use ionizing radiation, have also been used to image and segment bone with varying degrees of success relative to CT-based techniques.